Merah
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Ana pikir, merah adalah warna yang sakral. Jadi Ana tidak mau memakainya terlalu sering. Tapi untuk Kaito, Ana mau memakai semua warna merah untukmu! *Ana centric* /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **PHI BRAIN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Angst  
**Pairing :** Ana X Kaito  
**Bahasa :** ibu pertiwi  
**Disclaimer :** Direkturnya namanya Sato Junichi, ngakunya anime anak-anak makanya ditayangin di NHK education. Tapi animenya bener-bener sangattt mengedukasi! Terutama buat Fujoushi! Terima kasih Tong Fang! #ngga nyambung  
**Warning**: bahasa yang author sendiri ngga paham artinya sebelum diajarin, self-hurt, Ana-centric.

**Summary :** Ana pikir, merah adalah warna yang sakral. Jadi Ana tidak mau memakainya terlalu sering. Tapi untuk Kaito, Ana mau memakai semua warna merah untukmu!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**MERAH  
**by St. Chimaira

.

_While I Thought that I was learning how to love,  
I have been learning how to die.  
__-Leonardo da Vinci-_

.  
.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ana Gram sangat menyukai warna merah.

Baginya merah adalah warna yang khusus. Remaja manis berambut panjang itu tidak akan melukis menggunakan warna merah jika tidak berada dalam keadaan penting. Ironisnya tidak ada aksesoris berwarna primer menghiasi fisiknya.

Perawakan yang tenang membuatnya terlihat serasi dengan warna-warna lembut, teman-temannya selalu mengatakan demikian. Pemilik julukan Da Vinci tersebut hanya menyulam senyum saat semua deskripsi mengenai dirinya dijabarkan dengan begitu indah. Bibirnya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tidak mengakui, namun tidak menampik.

Kenyataanya fisik Ana begitu ramping dengan surai kakhi membingkai wajah lengkung yang sempurna. Syal pastel membungkus lehernya dengan dinamis, jatuh seakan meraih ujung kain terusan yang senantiasa dikenakannya hingga di ambang mata kaki. Kasut yang mudah dikenakan dan dilepas menunjukkan betapa remaja itu sangat mencintai hal-hal yang tak terukur. Kebebasan.

"Kau melukis dengan sangat baik."

Ucapan sang kakak kelas menggiring Ana kembali ke alam nyata. Paras rupawan di hadapannya tersenyum sebelum kembali menyesap segenggam kotak jus apel.

Senyum itu diikuti seringai-seringai lain yang setia menemaninya setiap kali Ana merangkak keluar dari kesendirian. Eksistensi yang membuat dunia Ana yang sebelumnya sepi menjadi cerah. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak memiliki aura merah yang dicari olehnya. Bagaimanapun ia mencari, hati kecilnya belum mengijinkannya untuk menoreh terlalu banyak warna merah saat melukis roman muka teman-temannya dalam berbagai ukuran canvas.

Selama ini belum pernah seorang Ana Gram merasa ragu sekaligus terdesak untuk melukis seseorang—terutama yang terlampau istimewa bagi dirinya. Belum pernah ada emosi yang begitu mendominasinya hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Belum pernah, selain Daimon Kaito.

Sungguh Ana terpikat. Terpikat pada satu sosok gigih yang membungkus tiap detik pikirannya. Pada setiap gurat senyum yang diciptakan, pada seluruh gestur yang dilakukan, Kaito membuat sesuatu yang terbungkus dalam diri Ana seakan memaksa—merayap keluar. Menjalar menghangatkan setiap ruam kulitnya, pipi, jemari, bahkan daerah intim yang mudah mendidih.

Ana begitu mencintai warna merah yang ada pada segenap eksistensi Kaito.

Ada sebuah hasrat yang mengalir ke dalam hatinya. Membelai lembut seraya memberikan keyakinan bahwa kali ini putusannya tidak akan salah. Setidaknya Ana sudah meyakinkan diri untuk memperlhatkan kesungguhan hatinya.

"Kaito, Ana siap untuk melukis Kaito dengan seluruh jiwa Ana."

Cukup sebuah kalimat untuk membuat semua yang berada di ruangan terkagum-kagum, menjunjung remaja elok tersebut. Karena mereka tahu—tanpa mengusung sebuah janji pun, setiap lukisan yang diciptakan seorang Ana Gram adalah luar biasa. Setiap sentuhannya merupakan _masterpiece _yang barang tentu diakui oleh semua ciptaan-Nya. Sementara calon model hanya tersenyum salah tingkah ketika teman-teman di sekitarnya meracau menggodanya. Ada yang merasa cemburu, ada yang merasa kagum, bahkan mungkin ada yang merasa tidak sabar, Ana tidak tahu.

Juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu.

Terkadang kemampuannya membaca sikap seseorang merupakan kutukan bagi Ana. Kutukan itulah yang membuat Eve, orang yang paling dicintai Ana—pergi menjauh. Tidak ingin merasakan kepedihan yang sama, ia lebih senang berteman dengan alam. Bersenda gurau dengan burung, kucing, dedaunan. Medengar bisik yang menenangkan. Tidak ada pengkhianatan, kecewa, maupun dendam.

Mengayun kuas dalam ruas jarinya yang luwes, guratan tinta dalam berbagai warna mulai tertata di atas canvas. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang semakin besar sejurus dengan luasnya ego yang terpancar. Memberikan sebuah nuansa bebas dimana tak seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan kehendaknya.

Pelan tapi pasti, permukaan canvas yang semula kosong terisi oleh berbagai corak rupa, meninggalkan sebersit bentuk wajah dari sosok yang berhasil menghiasi hidupnya. Warna-warna itu saling mengisi satu sama lain dengan sempurna.

Ana menjulurkan tangannya, membiarkan permukaan kanvas memberikan kesempatan pada salah satu panca indra untuk sedikit merasakan intensitas karyanya. Manik kuning cerahnya melihat lukisan yang belum selesai itu dari balik jari jemarinya. Fokusnya beralih dari lukisan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang masih dijulurkan tepat di depan canvas. Pergelangan tangan yang penuh balutan perban.

Sudah lama sekali Ana tidak mengganti perban yang mengunci erat kedua pergelangannya. Terakhir kali menggantinya, ia harus menambahkan lilitan baru di salah satu sisi. Namun Ana tidak keberatan untuk membukanya lagi kali ini, karena inilah hal yang harus dilakukan. Lagipula ia harus menyelesaikan lukisan yang telah dimulai sampai benar-benar selesai. Kesempatan ini sudah ditunggunya sejak lama.

Di penghujung sentuhan, seluruh perban yang dilepasnya kini tergolek kaku di atas lantai ruang lukis yang dingin. Warna merah yang sakral itu sudah diputuskan untuk dibubuhkan sampai habis.

Bukanlah merah delima, merah kesumba, maupun merah saga.

Ya.

Warna merah itu berasal dari darahnya sendiri.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Maafkan Fic yang terlampau singkat dan gaje ini Q_Q #harakiri  
Karena sosok Ana terlalu polos dan misterius, rasanya seneng aja bisa nulis soal Ana, walau ngga detail2 banget.

AYO JANGAN LUPA DUKUNG FANDOM PHI BRAIN! \BD/#kampanye  
Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
